


Familie

by callisto24



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Ein Gespräch zwischen Da Vinci und Zoroaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ zu dem Prompt: Familie

"Was für eine Familie", dröhnte Zoroasters Stimme durch das provisorische Atelier, das Leonardo sich errichtet hatte, und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, so dass die Wände bebten. Licht war notwendig in ausreichender Menge und Material in Mengen: Farben, Stifte, Papier und Leinwände. Letzteres nicht unbedingt notwendig. Leonardo malte auf jedem Untergrund und mit jeder Mischung, die ihm die Farbe lieferte, welche er ihm vor seinem inneren Auge vorschwebte. 

Er legte den Kohlestift beiseite, verwischte mit dem Daumen die Konturen, bis das perfekte Abbild von Lucrezias Locken erschien. "Wovon sprichst du?"   
"Wovon ich spreche?" Zoroaster lachte auf. "Von dieser Ansammlung Wahnsinniger." Mit einem Ruck riss er Leonardo das Papier unter den Händen weg, wedelte damit in der Luft herum. "Sie hier. Und er hier!" Er schüttelte sich, zeigte auf eine unvollendete Zeichnung. Große dunkle Augen und schwarzes Haar, das tief in die Stirn hing, erlaubten keinen Zweifel an der Person des Abgebildeten.   
"Ich hab nichts gegen Lucrezia", fuhr Zoroaster fort. "Wenigstens nicht viel. Vielleicht hatte sie nie eine Chance in einer Welt wie ihrer. Aber ganz ehrlich - ging es uns besser? Hat man uns vielleicht auf Rosen gebettet? Und trotzdem wurde keiner von uns derart verstörend falsch. Einen gewissen Anstand konnten wir uns immer bewahren."   
Leonardo zog die Nase kraus. "Sprich für dich, mein Freund. Anstand ist nicht mein herausragender Charakterzug."   
Zoroaster seufzte, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, griff nach einer Flasche Wein.   
"Ich bitte dich. Selbst du muss das sehen." Mit einem Mal stockte er, stöhnte dann und genehmigte sich einen tiefen Schluck.   
Leonardos Finger zuckten. Er griff nach einem neuen Blatt, ließ seinen Stift darüber fliegen. Es war nicht die angenehmste Position, auf dem Boden hockend und über die Zeichnung gebeugt. Aber im Augenblick war nichts Besseres möglich. Er musste seine Finger beschäftigen und seinen Verstand. All die Geschehnisse drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Sie alle womöglich, die gesamte Truppe, die er um sich geschart hatte und die nach und nach auseinanderbrach. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Zo.   
"Da - du tust es schon wieder." In den Worten schwang eine deutliche Anklage mit.   
"Ich tue was?" Leonardo drückte den Stift fester auf, verstärkte den Farbon, bevor er im Druck nachließ und die Linie sacht ausschwingen ließ.   
"Du zeichnest diese Schlange. Und versuch gar nicht erst, mich zu korrigieren. Mir zu erzählen, dass er sich verändert hat. Dass er ein anderer geworden ist. Oder was sein verkorkster Vater und sein ebenso verkorkster Onkel ihm angetan haben."   
Leonardo blinzelte. Tatsächlich. Weiche Lippen, bleiche Haut, Wangenknochen, deren Schärfe durch einen dunklen Bartansatz abgemildert wurde. Er seufzte, knüllte das Papier zusammen, warf es in die Ecke zu den anderen.   
"Würde ich nie versuchen", entgegnete er Zoroaster eher halbherzig.   
Der lehnte sich vor. "Ich meine ja nur: wir können ihm nicht vertrauen. Sollte er tatsächlich jemals auf unserer Seite gewesen sein, dann handelte es sich wohl eher um die Ausnahme der Regel. Wir können nicht wissen, was er in Wahrheit damit beabsichtigte."   
Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass gut sein, Zo."   
"Von wegen." Zoroaster schnaubte. "Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass sein Vater ihn von vorne bis hinten malträtiert, manipuliert und verstört hat. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, zu einem brutalen und sinnlosen Mörder zu werden. Ich meine - du hast gesehen, wie er kämpft. Wie er tötet."   
"Wir haben auch getötet", murmelte Leonardo und Zoroaster schwieg für einen Augenblick.   
"Ich entschuldige ihn nicht", ergriff Leonardo das Wort, legte den Stift beiseite und stützte sich mit den Händen in seinem Rücken ab, sah Zoroaster an. "Aber eines ist mir klar. Was auch immer du ihm vorwirfst, welcher Schuld auch du ihn anklagst, er trägt bereits daran."   
Zo rümpfte die Nase. "Würde ich nicht darauf wetten."   
Leonardo sah zur Decke, schloss die Augen. Bilder drängten sich auf.   
"Wir sind seinem Vater begegnet. Dieser Mann ist im tiefsten Inneren bösartig. Er weiß nicht einmal was Schuld ist. Er kennt kein richtig oder falsch. Nur sich selbst. Doch Girolamo - was du ihm auch vorwirfst - ist und bleibt ein Mann des Glaubens. Seine Religion definiert ihn." Er lächelte leicht. "Und es ist eine Religion, die von der Sünde lebt. Wenn du dir in einem sicher sein kannst, dann darin, dass Riario jede Sekunde seines Lebens mit der Sünde kämpft."   
"Was faselst du da nur?"   
Leonardo öffnete die Augen wieder, senkte den Kopf. Zoroaster wirkte tatsächlich verwirrt und Leonardo hob die Augenbrauen.   
"Wir kennen das beide nicht", sagte er. "Das ist nicht unsere Welt und auch mit Sicherheit besser so. Aberglaube resultiert in Furcht und die führt zu Fanatismus. Sich aus derartigen Fängen zu befreien, dürfte so gut wie unmöglich sein. Nicht einmal jemandem wie Riario könnte das gänzlich gelingen."   
Zoroaster verdrehte die Augen. "Was redest du wieder derart verschwurbelt?", beschwerte er sich. "Und vollkommen sinnentleert dazu. Riario ist verrückt und gefährlich. Und wenn du mich fragst, dann Lucrezia ebenso. Was auch immer ihre Väter ihnen angetan haben, oder meinetwegen die Kirche - es bleibt immer noch ein Rest Eigenverantwortung. Ich beschwer mich auch nicht, wenn man mich erwischt, nachdem ich meinen Vorteil genutzt habe."   
"Du beschwerst dich durchaus", korrigierte Leonardo und Zoroaster zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das tue ich vielleicht", antwortete er schließlich, nach einiger Überlegung. "Aber doch nur, damit niemand vergisst, mich aus dem Sumpf zu befreien, in den ich geraten bin."   
"Vollkommen unschuldig", vermutete Leonardo lächelnd und nahm seinen Stift wieder auf.   
"Vollkommen unschuldig", bestätigte Zoroaster.   
Leonardo lächelte immer noch. "Und wenn niemand eintrifft, um dir zu helfen? Weil deine Familie aus selbstsüchtigen, machtgierigen Kriminellen besteht?"   
Zoroasters Mund klappte auf. "Wie bitte?"   
Da Vinci zuckte mit den Schultern. "Damit leben Lucrezia und Riario, so wie ich das sehe. Von ihrer Familie kennen sie nichts mit Ausnahme von Erpressung, Forderungen und Bestrafung."   
Zoroaster runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht gut", murmelte er.   
"Nicht gut", wiederholte Leonardo und räusperte sich, zeichnete eine feine Linie auf ein neues Papier, eine dunkle, glatte Strähne. "Nur gut, dass wir uns unsere Familie selbst aussuchen, nicht wahr?"   
Zoroaster nickte langsam, nahm dann noch einen Schluck. "Wohl wahr", bestätigte er schließlich und sagte nichts, als Leonardo zwei große, schwarze Augen zu der Strähne hinzufügte. 

 

 

Ende


End file.
